


It happened on a Saturday

by MonalisaMontauk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky loves his daughters, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, Funny, Kid Fic, M/M, Meet-Cute, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Steve Rogers, Parent Fic, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky parent fic, Veteran Bucky, Veteran Steve, farmers market, kids say the darnest things, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonalisaMontauk/pseuds/MonalisaMontauk
Summary: Steve is enjoying his Saturday at the Farmers market when he is head butted in the crotch by a little girl playing Pokemon Go. He has to admit her father is gorgeous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story had been sitting in my writing folder since last month because I couldn't think of damn title. Titles are the hardest to come up with. So enjoy!
> 
> All mistakes are my own!

Its the first weekend of November, Steve is at the farmers market enjoying the beautiful cool day. He wanted to buy some apples for his ma so she could make her delicious apple pie. Steve was on the look out for some squashes because his ma made them taste delightful with her concoction of brown sugar,cinnamon and butter. His mouth was watering thinking about it or maybe he as just hungry. He’s has to eat a lot to maintain his body. Before he purchased his items he wanted to take a stroll around the market to see if he could find any hipster goodies.

Steve is making his way towards the fresh produce when he hears his phone bing. He moves over to the side to see who texted him. It was his ma asking him to buy fresh asparagus and some honey. He is so engrossed in his phone he doesn’t notice a tiny figure barreling towards him until he feels immense pain in his groin. He drops his phone and grabs his groin and bends over from the pain. Oh god he wants to vomit a little it hurts so bad. Just breathe Steve deep breathes Steve. He knows he’s breathing heavily.

“Geeze I’m sorry mister.” He hears a young voice say apologetically.

 “Gabby did you head butt a guy in the crotch again?” Steve hears another young voice ask in disbelief.

“Dude Dad’s gonna be mad at you. No more Pokemon go for you.” Another voice comments.

“It was an accident Sophie.” The little girl huffs out.

Steve has his eyes squinched shut while inhaling and exhaling rather loudly. He’s really trying not to curse in front of children. He finds himself mumbling frickle frackle, dang gummit, fudge ripples, and funky butt loving.

He opens his eyes to see 3 young girls looking at him with concern. The oldest one looks to be a young teenage girl with olive toned skin, dark brown eyes and long dark browned hair that her pink beanie covers, while the second one looks a little bit younger than the teen she too has olive tone skin, but with striking bluish gray eyes, short dark brown hair, and the youngest one looks to be elementary school age she has fair skin, brown hair that a Squirtle beanie covers and bluish gray eyes. They all stare at him with concern.

“Are you okay mister?” The young girl asks hesitantly.

“Ive been better.” Steve says through grit teeth.

God it hurts so bad. The middle one picks up Steve’s phone from the ground and hands it to him. Steve thanks her and puts it in his pocket forgetting all about texting his mom back.

“Your a whole lot cuter than the last guy I head butted while playing Pokemon Go.” The little girl says breaking the silence. She looks at her two sisters “He’s a total babe. Right big sisters?” The two girls blush.

The older one says, “Shut up Gabby.”

“Were not suppose to say that word Sophie. Its not nice.” The little girl says with a pout.

She then looks up at Steve with a beaming smile. “What a hunk,” The little girl says in awe.

Steve knows he’s blushing. A seven old thinks he’s cute and from the blushing her older sisters think the same thing they just won’t admit it. The youngest girl is just smiling at him. The pain in his groin is slowly starting to go away. He can’t find the will to move from his hunched over position.

“Again I’m sorry sir there was a rare Pokemon around and I was trying to catch it.” The little girl gestures wildly.

“I forgive you just be careful next time.” Steve responds. Because really the little girl didn’t do it on purpose.

“Your not mad?” The little girl asked shocked.

“No it was an accident.” Steve says calmly.

“Whoa you are definitely more understanding than the last guy I head butted in the crotch. He talked about suing.” The little girls says with an eye roll. “How dramatic.”

Steve was about to respond when he hears a a deep voice say, “Girls are you talking to strangers?”

Steve looks up from his position and see’s the absolutely most gorgeous man he’s ever seen. He can see where the youngest girl gets her brown hair and eyes from. The man has long brown hair that is tied in a bun, striking bluish-gray eyes and stubble on his beautiful face. The last thing Steve notices is he’s missing his left arm. His left sleeve is pinned and his right hand he’s holding a bag of food.

“Dad…. Gabby head butted another guy while paying Pokemon go.” The oldest one says with a sigh.

“Again Gabby?” The browned haired man says appalled.

* * *

 

 Bucky had decided to take his three daughters Sophie, Mia, and Gabby to the farmers market that morning. He had a hankering for some pumpkin cranberry bread and apples for pie. It was a beautiful day for the market. They make their way to the market about 10 am. They take a stroll around the market before they decide to buy anything. He buys Gabby a squirtle beanie given her obsession with Pokemon, she’s taken to playing Pokemon Go on his phone. Mia buys a handcrafted notebook, and Sophia buys some all natural soap for her face. Bucky is perusing the apples when the girls ask if they can buy some hot chocolate. So he lets them.

 “Can I borrow your phone daddy? Pleeeasssse….” Gabby asks with puppy dog eyes and a wide grin.

Bucky sighs,“Yes but please be careful Gabriela.”

Gabby mocks salutes him, “Yes sir.”

“Buy your hot chocolate and wait for me there. Okay? Sophie make sure Gabby says out of trouble.” Bucky tells his older daughter.

“I’ll try dad.” Sophie replies.

“You too Mia.” Bucky winks at his middle daughter.

Mia gives him a thumbs up. He watches them walk away. Gabby is walking fast with his phone buried in her face. Sophie yelling at her to slow down. Bucky buys his apples and and a couple of loaves of Pumpkin cranberry bread. He starts walking towards the hot chocolate stand when halfway there he sees his daughters talking to a good looking blonde man with a nicely fitted gray sweater, jeans and black nikes. The blonde man looks to be hunched over a bit. Oh god Bucky inwardly cringes he hopes he doesn’t think what happened happened. No matter how good looking the blonde man is he is still a stranger.

“Girls are you talking to strangers?” Bucky says in a stern tone.

“Dad… Gabby head butted another guy in the crotch while paying Pokemon Go.”Sophie says with a sigh.

“Again Gabriela?” Bucky says appalled. Dammit she did it again. This is the third guy she’s head butted in the crotch playing that stupid game. Although the blonde man doesn’t look as pissed as the other two guys.

“I said I was sorry Daddy. There was an Eevee around Daddy. An Eevee!!” Gabby huffs out.

Bucky looks at the blonde man, “I’m so sorry about my daughter. I think she’s gonna be banned from playing Pokemon Go for awhile.”

“What?!!” Gabby shrieked.

“You heard me you don’t pay attention. You could have really hurt someone.” Bucky chides.

“How? Look at him daddy he’s built like tank. Plus he’s a total babe.” Gabby gestures at the blonde man. “I never knew I was into blondes.” Gabby says with a shrug.

Oh god Bucky thinks his 7 year old is gonna be the death of him. He needs his only hand so he hands the bag over to Mia.

“Don’t be too hard on her. It really was an accident.” The blonde man gives him a genuine smile.

The blonde man sticks out his hand, “I’m Steve Rogers.”

Bucky takes his hand, “I’m Bucky Barnes and these are my 3 delightful daughters Sophie, Mia and Gabby.”

His three girls wave at Steve.

“Nice to meet you all.” Steve says with a wave.

His daughters giggle and wave back.

“Are you a wrestler mister?” Gabby asks.

Steve chuckles, “No I’m sorry.”

“Fireman?”Gabby ask with head tilt. 

“No.” Steve says with an amused grin.

Gabby puts her finger to her lip like she’s thinking, “How about a Police officer?”

Steve chuckles again, “No sorry.”

“Well then what do you do then?” Gabby ask exasperated.

“I used to be in the army but now I’m sort of doing different things now.” Says Steve.

Bucky notices the shift in his tone at the end.

Gabby face lit up and says in a matter of fact tone, “My daddy was in the army too! He got his arm blown off.”

Bucky sees Steve’s eyes widen at Gabby’s comment like he wasn’t expecting her to say that. Bucky pinches the bridge of his nose sometimes his child has no filter.

“Gabriela…” Bucky says with gritted.

“What?” Gabby asks.

“Wow straight to the point.” Steve interjects.

“My daddy was a sergeant.” Gabby says proudly.

Bucky smiles sweetly at her. She’s always been so proud of him. She likes looking at the medals he’s received.

Steve gives her a sweet smile, “Thats so cool.”

 “What about you? Whats your rank?” Gabby asks eagerly.

“Captain Steve Rogers.” Steve says with a salute.

“Whoa,” Gabby looks at Steve with amazement.

Mia and Sophia look impressed as well. Bucky was impressed a captain damn.

“My mommy is a sergeant too. She is overseas right now so we live with Daddy. I’m hoping she can come home for Christmas that would be the bestest gift ever.” Gabby says with a wide grin.

Maybe it was just Bucky’s imagination but he could of sworn he saw Steve’s face fall at the mention of their mother. Like maybe he thinks Bucky’s married or straight. Bucky is neither of those things. He’s been divorced for 3 years and discovered his bisexuality in High School. Steve is an attractive man and the bonus was he didn’t gawk at Bucky’s missing arm. He noticed his missing appendage last. Bucky is shaken out of his thoughts by Steve speaking.

“Well that’s really neat. I hope your mom does get to see you for Christmas.” Steve looks so earnest when he says that last bit. That Bucky thinks he actually means it.

“I should get going.” Steve gestures to the produce.

“Your leaving.” Gabby says disappointed. “Don’t go! Let me buy you a hot chocolate as an apology for hitting you in the man parts.”

“Really thats not necessary.” Steve says waving his hands wildly.

“I insist Steve.” Gabby says with a tone that there no room for discussion.

Steve looks at Bucky for some help. He just shrugs. She gets her stubbornness from him. Which is a real pain at times he sometimes wonders how his mom dealt with him. Steve seems to realize its a losing battle to say no to Gabby so agrees to get some hot chocolate. Bucky ends up paying for a hot chocolate for Steve, his girls, and himself. Once they have their drinks the girls sit on bench together leaving Steve and Bucky to sit on a bench by themselves.

“I’m sorry about my daughter.” Bucky says breaking the silence.

“Its okay really she didn’t mean too to run into me. Yeah it hurt really bad I thought i was gonna vomit but it was an accident.” Steve replies. “Did she really head butt two other guys in the crotch?” Steve asks.

Bucky snorts, “Yeah and you were the nicest about it. To be fair they were older crotchety old men.” “One of them yelled at her and made her cry. I went all papa bear on him and he regretted raising his voice to her. You can yell at me all you want but not my kid.”

“What a jerk.” Steve comments.

“Yeah.” Bucky replies.

They sip their hot chocolate in silence as Bucky works up the courage to get Steve’s number. God he was rusty he hadn’t been on a date in like 15 years. He met the girls mother Mari at basic training when he was 18 and she was 19. They got married a year later. Then at the age of 20 he became a father.

“Can I ask you question?” Steve asks breaking the silence.

“Shoot.” Bucky responds.

 “How do you keep a relationship going when one of you is overseas? My ex and I broke up because we grew apart because of the distance?” Steve asks earnestly.

“Well….I’m divorced so I guess I’m not best person to ask.” Bucky says with a nervous chuckle.

 “Oh.. I’m sorry.” Steve says apologetically.

“No need to be sorry the distance isn’t what fizzled the relationship. It was other things…” Bucky responds. Yeah like him getting his arm blown off and not wanting Mari to re-enlist among other things.

“We still love and respect each other. My ex has a girlfriend who is ridiculously nice. I’m happy for her.”

 “You don’t mind she has girlfriend….” Steve trails off nervously.

Bucky looks at Steve, is that hope he sees in his blue eyes.

“Nah I like both.” Bucky says with a wink.

Steve blushes and that could not possibly make Bucky any happier. Then Steve gives Bucky a mischievous grin.

“Well…you’re single and I’m single. Seems only logical we should go out on a date.” Steve says bravely.

“You wanna go out on a date with me?” Bucky ask with wide eyes. Oh my god this good looking guy wants to date me. Is this real life? Am I even ready for this?

Steve seems to lose confidence, “Well I mean yeah. I mean you can say no. No harm no foul. I just thought….”

“No Steve I would really like to go out with you. It’s just been awhile since I’ve dated.I’m real rusty at this dating stuff.” Bucky responds.

Steve’s face instantly brightens, “Really? That’s cool. Neat. Great. Umm….Will your daughters be okay with this?”

“Will we be okay with what?” Mia asks startling both Bucky and Steve.

Bucky had forgotten they were nearby and fucking nosey.

“Uhh…Steve asked me out on a date.” Bucky tells Mia. There is no point in lying.

“He asked you out on a date!” Gabby chimes in with an excited tone.

  “That is so cool pops. Way to go.” Sophia says happily.

Bucky snorts and gestures towards his three daughters, “Obviously they are okay with it.”

“Ya got a pen?” Steve asks.

“I do!” Sophia replies.

She starts digging through her purse till she finds her pen. She hands it to Steve. Steve reaches into his pocket and gets an receipt out of his pocket. He writes down his phone number and hands it to Bucky.

 “You can go ahead and give me a call and let me know when would be a good time for our date.” Steve says with a grin.

“Okay.” Bucky says with giddiness. He’s holds in his giggle. His daughters would never let him live that one down. Bucky places his coffee on the bench and then puts Steve number in his pocket.

“It was nice meeting me you.”

“You too Steve.”

“Ladies.” Steve says with a wink.

Mia and Sophia giggle and wave.

“Bye Steve.” Gabby waves happily.

Steve gives them on last parting wave before walking away.

“I can’t wait to tell mommy tonight!” Gabby says excitedly.

Oh shit Bucky forget it was their Skype night. Mari is totally gonna tease him.

* * *

 

Steve walks home with a skip in his step forgetting all about the things he wanted to buy at the farmers market and his mother’s text. He just got a date with the most handsome man he’s ever laid eyes on. He bounds inside his mothers house happily and excited to tell her about his date with the gorgeous brunette. His mom is sitting at the kitchen table drinking hot tea and doing her crossword puzzle. His dog Thor a spunky corgi is laying by her feet.

“Hey mom.” Steve says as he gives her a kiss on the cheek.

He then scratches his beloved corgi on the ears. His dog just looks up at him with heart eyes.

“Hey sweetheart. How was the farmers market? Did you get my asparagus and honey?”

“Shit.” Steve says aloud. He forget all about the apples and squashes and his mothers things.

“Language Steven.” Steve mom’s chides.

 “Sorry ma.” Steve says sheepishly.

“Where are my things?” Steve mom asks.

“Well I forgot them on account that a little girl head butted me in the crotch.” Steve replies.

His mom just stares at him like she’s not quite sure she believes him.

“What?”

“I got your text and I had moved over to read it and reply when this little girl head butts me in the crotch. She was playing Pokemon Go.”

“I kinda maybe got a date out of it. Her father was gorgeous ma. His eyes and his beautiful face. Like oh my god.” Steve swoons.

“My Steven has a date?” Mrs. Rogers ask with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t know. I hope so I gave him my number so I hope he calls me. I really do.” Steve sighs.

“Oh honey I’m sure he will call. Your a delightful, sweet young man and any guy or gal would be lucky to have you.” Mrs. Rogers says.

“Thanks ma,” Steve says with a blush.  

“Now how about you go to the grocery store and get what I ask for. My sweet little boy who loves his aging mother.”

Steve rolls his eyes good naturedly, “Yes ma’am.”

“I’ll make you a list this time.” Mrs. Rogers says as she gets up to grab a pen and paper.

Steve heads off to the grocery store and gets everything on his mothers list. He can’t help but glance at his phone every five minutes to see if Bucky texted him or called him. Once he gets home he helps his mom put away the groceries and he helps his ma make dinner. They made pan seared pork-chops with mash potatoes and bacon wrapped asparagus. During dinner his fingers were itching for his phone to check. He kept feeling phantom vibrations. He wanted to sulk when he checked his phone and there no missed calls or text, but then he remembered that Bucky is a single father with 3 kids so chances are he’s busy doing parenting stuff and he’ll call when he can.

Later that evening Steve is laying in bed when he gets a phone call from an unknown number. His stomach is full of butterflies as he answers it.

* * *

 

After Steve leaves Bucky watches his fine ass walk away. He still in awe that this good looking man wants go out on a date with him. Steve actually looked at his face and not his empty sleeve. It could be that Steve too was a veteran and he understood and knew what Bucky went through.

Bucky and the girls head home on the subway. Once they get home Bucky gets the ingredients ready to make homemade chicken noodle soup. He’s happy that his girls are always willing to help him. As he gets the soup ready he has Sophia wash and slice up the granny smith apples for pie and mix them with brown sugar and cinnamon. He has Mia and Gabby roll out the dough for the crust and top. Bucky lets the soup simmer as he helps the girls assemble the pie.

Once they finish Bucky pops it in the oven and they chill out for a bit waiting for the food to be ready. Sophie is working on her Science Project board. It brings Bucky such utter joy and glee that his daughter is a science nerd like him. Mia is sitting on the chair by the window writing in her new notebook. Bucky loved how creative his Mia is. She loves to write stories and poetry. This year she started Orchestra where she plays the violin. She’s getting the hang out of it. Bucky doesn’t flinch when she plays anymore. His little Gabby is playing with her star wars micro machines on the coffee table. She is in her own little fantasy. He loves her free spirit and sass. His youngest daughter is sporty and always looking for adventure. She loves to climb trees and play in the mud. Bucky feels like the luckiest guy in the world. He loves how different his three girls are.

They eat their food and Sophia is telling them about her science project and how she thinks she could get first place this year. Mia is excited that next week they are going to start playing christmas songs and they are going to have a christmas recital. Can she invite Grandma and Grandpa Jimenez to see her play? Of course Bucky says yes. Gabby is looking forward to her field trip to the pumpkin Patch this coming Thursday. She kept asking Bucky if Grandpa George was coming with her and she won’t be by herself. Bucky replies that yes Grandpa will be going with her and no he has not forgotten. He makes himself a mental note to remind his dad about Thursday.

Its the early evening when Bucky opens his laptop and signs in to Skype and puts his volume on max so they can hear the chiming when Mari calls. A little after 7:30 the computer starts dinging. The girls run excitedly to the computer with Bucky close behind. Sophia hits the answer button and they all squeal in delight at seeing their mother’s beautiful face. Mari has Olive toned skin, with dark brown eyes, and long dark brown hair in a pony tail.

 “Mommy!!” Gabby shrieks.

 “Hi my beautiful girls mommy misses you!” Mari replies happily.

“We miss you too!” Sophia replies.

“Guess what Mom?” Mia says.

“What?” Mari asks with surprise.

“Gabby head butted another guy in the crotch again.” Mia snickers.

“Again! Gabriela.” Maria replies appalls.

“It was an accident mommy.” Gabby humphs. “Plus he was a hunk. I didn’t know I was into blondes mommy. He was a total babe.” Gabby says dreamily.

Mari’s eyes widen at Gabby’s last comment and she looks really amused at her youngest daughter.

“He was really nice about it mom. Like he didn’t even yell at her or nothing.” Sophia says.

“Wow what a nice guy.” Mari replies.

“He really was mommy. Plus daddy gots a date with him.” Gabby chirps.

Bucky hangs his head down in defeat. He knew that was coming.

“Oh really?” Mari asks with a teasing tone.

 “Yup.” Gabby replies happily.

“His name is Steve and he gave Dad his phone number to call him.” Sophia chimes.

 “Yeah and he was in the army too!! He was a captain.” Mia adds.

Mari gives an impressed whistle. “Way to go Bucky bear. A captain!”

Bucky rolls his eyes at that, “Can we move on please.”

“Yes but this is not over mister.” Mari tuts.

Bucky snorts of course its not he thinks. So all the girls tell their mom about their week. Sophia tells her mom what they are doing in robotics club and her science project. Mia tells her all about orchestra and how maybe next week she can play her a song on her violin. Mari replies she would love to hear her play a song. That makes Mia beam widely. Gabby chimes in about her field trip this week at the Pumpkin patch and also how Basketball practice is starting on Monday. Grandma Barnes bought her new basketball shoes but she’s not allowed to wear until practice on Monday she whines. Mari laughs at her and tells her only two more days she can hang in there. Mari tells them about her patrols and the nice children and people she’s met. She said she’s tired of seeing dirt and can’t wait to see trees and houses. She tells them she misses them so much and hopes to be able to make it home for Christmas. Finally its getting near the end of Mari’s call time.

“Okay girls say goodbye to your mama.”Bucky says.

 “Bye Mom! I love you.” Sophia says with wave. 

“Love you mommy.” Mia says happily.

“Bye Mommy I love you bunches.” Gabby says as she blows her mommy kisses.  Mari catches them and puts them in her pocket. That causes Gabby to giggle. The girls head upstairs so Mari and Bucky can talk.

“So….You got a date?” Mari teases.

Bucky groans, “I don’t know maybe?”

“Maybe? C’mon Bucky I’m gonna need more than that. Details dammit.” Mari whines.

Bucky rolls his eyes. “He’s gorgeous Mari. He’s got a body of a greek adonis, beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair. Oh my god his smile is beautiful,” Bucky swoons.

Mari just laughs that him, “I’m happy for you Buck. You deserve to be happy.”

“Thanks Mari. Another thing was he didn’t gawk at my missing arm he looked at my face. That almost never happens.” Bucky adds quietly.

“Thats good Buck. You got a pretty face.” Mari adds.

Bucky snorts and says, “Thanks. So anyways how Beth?”

Mari raises her eyebrow like she knows he’s trying to change the subject.

“She’s good. Thanks for asking. If I can come home for Christmas I was thinking of taking the girls to Disney World. If thats okay with you.”

“Wow they would love that Mari!” Bucky says in astonishment.

“I don’t want to tell them yet and get their hopes up. Beth would come with us if thats okay with you? It would be after christmas for a few days.” Mari says hesitantly like she thinks Bucky’s gonna say no.

“Of course she’s a nice person, and the girls like her. She treats them respect and kindness so I do hope this works out.”

“Your always such a sweetheart Buck. I hope this Steve guy is the guy for you.” Mari says with sincerity.

“I mean he gave me his number but I haven’t had a chance to call him and like I don’t know even know what to do. I haven’t been on a date in like 15 years.” Bucky sighs.

“You got this Buck. Just take it slow and be yourself. You have a delightful personality. Thats one of the reason I fell for you.” Mari replies.

“Oh god I feel really weird talking to you about this.” Bucky groans as he runs his right hand down his face.

“Okay…Okay…Okay…” Mari says with her hands up.

 “I guess I will talk to you later have a good week and stay safe. Please.” Bucky says the last part with a pleading tone.

“Talk to you later and I will be safe. Pinky Promise. You and the girls have a good week. I expect to hear all about Gabby’s field trip, Sophie’s science fair and Mia’s orchestra classes.”

Bucky chuckles ,“You too. I promise to not to leave out of any details next week. Goodbye Mari.”

“Bye Bucky talk to you soon.” Mari responds.

The Skype window closes and Bucky sighs. He heads upstairs to find Mia writing in her journal on her bed, and Gabby playing with her legos on the floor. They already changed into their pajamas. He watches them for a bit before going to Sophie’s room where she playing on her Nintendo DS. She looks up at him and smiles. He smiles back and heads to his room.

Bucky changes into his pajamas and paces his room. He has Steve’s number in his hand and he paces back and forth trying to work up the courage to text him or call. So he chickens out and gets the girls ready for bed. Bucky reads Gabby a bedtime story. Then he tucks in both Gabby and Mia. He kisses them goodnight and tells them sweet dreams. Bucky kisses Sophie good night and tells her lights out at 10. Bucky inhale and exhales before typing in Steve’s number on the phone and hitting dial. He feels a wave of anxiety as the phone rings.

His stomach clenches as he hears a deep voice say “Hello.”

* * *

 

Steve is lying down in bed watching Friend re-runs with Thor, who has his head on his lap. He scratches Thor’s head and Thor makes pleased snuffling noises. Steve is staring off into space when he hears his phone buzzing. He startles and makes a quick grab for his phone. He stomach does little swoops at the unknown number calling him. He makes a silent plea hoping its Bucky.

“Hello” Steve answers.

“Uhh…Hi this Bucky from the farmers market.” Bucky stammers.

“Hey Bucky. Hows it going?” Steve cringes, hows it going how lame. 

“Good thanks for asking, just hanging with my kids now they are in bed.You?” Bucky replies.

“Good. Good. I totally forgot to get the produce I wanted from the farmers market.”

“I’m sorry.” Bucky groans.

“Its cool my mom was little miffed I didn’t get her honey and asparagus.” Steve says with a chuckle. “But I told her I met a guy so she instantly got happy and sent me to the grocery to buy what she wanted.”

“Well thats good. You told your mom about me?” Bucky asks curiously.

Steve blushes even though he knows Bucky can’t see him, “Well yeah I mean your daughter head butted me in the groin, I forgot about the produce.”

Bucky groans again, “I’m still so very sorry about that.”

Steve chuckles, “Its okay really. Thats the first time that has ever happened to me. Plus your daughter is very adorable.” Steve cringes was that too much he thinks.

Bucky laughs, “I might be biased but I agree she’s very spunky.”

“Your other daughters were very sweet as well.” Steve comments.

“Yeah I’m lucky to have such sweet daughters. They are always willing to help me. ya know?” Bucky responds.

“Thats good you have them.”

“Yeah….So how about that date?” Bucky asks.

“I’m free whenever. Whatever is a good time for you.” Steve responds.

“Well next weekend my ex-in-laws are taking the girls for the weekend. You maybe want to do breakfast on Saturday morning? Make a day of it?” Bucky asks hesitantly.

“No yeah that would be great. I would love that. Maybe we can hit the farmers market again or something…” Steve trails off.

“That sounds good. We can go eat breakfast at Kirby’s and then take it from there.” Bucky says happily.

“Great its a date!” Steve says excitedly.

Bucky laughs,“Okay! How about 9 in the morning?”

“Yeah sounds good. I look forward to seeing you next week.” Steve says.

“I guess I will see you next weekend. Feel free to text me this week. I mean if you want too. I work from 8-5 so don’t get to down if I don’t reply to your texts right away.”

“Cool! You can text me as well.” Steve replies way to fast.

“Okay. Awesome. Bye Steve have a good night.”

“Yeah you too Bucky. Bye.” Steve hangs up the phone and lays down on his bed and sighs happily.

Thor comes over and starts licking his face repeatedly. Steve laughs and gently pushes him away.

“I got a date boy,” Steve says happily as scratches behind Thor’s ears.

Thor just pants happily at him. Steve gives a him a kiss on the top of his head. He really loves his dog. Thor has helped him through this past year after being honorable discharge. His beloved dog was a gift from his mom. Its probably one of the best gifts he’s ever received. Steve has a lot of pent up energy he heads to the room next door to lift some weight and maybe run on the treadmill for a bit. Next week can’t come fast enough. Then Steve got an idea of asking Bucky to lunch on Monday because Saturday seemed to far away to see him again. So he sends Bucky a text.

* * *

 

Bucky breathes a sigh of relief and sags down on the chair in his room. James Buchanan Barnes has got a date. Its a step towards moving forward. He hopes this will turn into something good. Mari is right he deserves to be happy. After taking a moment to let everything sink in goes to check on his girls. He checks Gabby and Mia’s room first. They are both fast asleep. Gabby is clutching her teddy bear tightly as she sleeps. While Mia is asleep on her stomach. Bucky can’t help it he creeps in quietly into their room and gives Gabby a kiss on the cheek and Mia as well. Then he opens the door quietly to Sophie’s room. Sophia slightly opens her eyes to stare at her father.

“Night Dad.” She says softly

“Night sweetie sleep tight.” Bucky says sweetly. 

“Do you have a date with Steve? I heard you talking on the phone.” Sophie asks quietly.

“Yes I do next Saturday.” Bucky tells his daughter.

Sophie gives him a sleepy smile, “Good. You deserve to have someone too Dad.”

Bucky wants to cry when did his daughter become so mature and wise. He comes into her room and kisses her goodnight and tells her he loves her. She gives him a sleepy grin before murmuring I love you too. So Bucky gets himself ready for bed he brushes his teeth and heads downstairs to make sure all the lights are off and the doors are locked. He then heads upstairs and gets into bed. Bucky is laying there when he hears his phone chime a couple of times. Curious as to who could be texting him that late he checks his phone. Its Steve. His stomach does little flips.

 **Steve:** I couldn’t sleep.

 **Steve** : I was wondering if you wanna do lunch on Monday.

 **Steve** : Saturday seems to far away to see you again.

 **Steve** : If i’m being creepy. I’m sorry.

Bucky internally squeals Steve wants to see him on Monday. He gets in a sitting position and smiles like a dope at his phone for a few moments. He should probably reply before Steve thinks he blew it.

 **Bucky** : I would love to have lunch with you on Monday!

 **Steve:** Neat! What time would work for you?

 **Bucky** : My lunch is from 12-1. I work as a pharmacy tech at the VA Hospital.

 **Steve:** Oh cool I know where that is.

 **Bucky:** There is nice little Mexican place down the street…

 **Steve** : Mexican is good :).

 **Bucky** : Great! See you on Monday! :)

 **Steve** : Okay! Goodnight

 **Bucky** : Night Steve :-)

 **Steve** : :0)

Bucky puts his phone on the nightstand and sinks down on his bed. He can’t believe it he gets to see Steve’s beautiful face on Monday afternoon and a date with him on Saturday. All because Gabby head butted him in the crotch all because of Pokemon Go. He should probably thank her for that, but then she’ll get smug about it and won’t let him forget it. He gets under the blankets and tries to sleep when he has a thought.

_What the hell is he gonna wear?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hoped you liked it. Remember kudos and comments are love <3.Tell me if you enjoyed it! I don't care how old my stories are I love getting kudos and comments :).


End file.
